Reacción en cadena
by Ricc-chan
Summary: En el hospital, una pareja enamorada lleva a otra, y a otra, y a otra. Fic especial de San Valentín, no tiene un final definido, antes de nada XD
1. Tenma y Kyousuke

**1.- Tenma y Kyousuke - Dedicado a Kisa, que será mi Tenma en Mayo, Thanks a bunch!; también se lo dedico a AnotherLayton, que espera una continuación de mi fic "Un postentrenamiento movido"  
><strong>

**Habían pasado unas horas desde que ingresaron a Shindou, y parecía que se había estabilizado; pero Tenma y Kyousuke estaban en la sala de espera sentados, no tenían fuerzas para irse y dejar a su capitán solo**

-Tsurugi… ¿estás bien?

**A Tsurugi se le veía muy callado, bastante triste; lo primero era propio de él, pero lo segundo no tanto; raro era ya de por sí que no se hubiera marchado de la sala de espera, más raro era que ni siquiera soltara alguna frase escueta**

-¿Huh? Eh… Sí, sí… estoy bien  
>-Te entiendo… debes estar muy nervioso con todo esto que le ha pasado al capitán, ¿verdad?<br>-Erm… sí, es eso… … heh… no se cómo me preocupo ahora tanto de Shindou cuando hace meses quería acabar con vosotros… es tan irónico, Matsukaze…

**La actitud de Tsurugi era demasiado rara, había pasado de callado a desarrollar un tema. A Tenma le resultó normal, ya tenía una preocupación, su hermano, y ahora había pasado a revivir el mismo proceso que tuvo cuando ingresaron a Yuuichi años ha**

**Tenma pensó que no era el momento más adecuado para mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él, ni siquiera pensó en un abrazo, pero si pensó que darle la mano ayudaría algo. Tenma acercó su mano a la de Tsurugi, pero en cuanto la tocó, el brazo de su compañero tembló ligeramente y apartó la mano con sigilo, pero con rapidez**

**Tenma seguiría buscando el modo de lograr aunque fuera, tomar su mano, **-Tsurugi… ¿Bajamos a la cafetería y almorzamos algo?  
>-Erm…<br>-Pago yo, no te preocupes-**, dijo Tenma intentando convencerle con una sonrisa**  
>-Eh… Está bien, Matsukaze<p>

**Kyousuke se levantó y siguió a Tenma hasta que llegaron a la cafetería del hospital, donde se pidieron poco más que unas bebidas y unos bocadillos; Tsurugi se disponía a irse con ello hacia la planta de arriba, pero vio que Tenma se sentaba en una de las banquetas de la cafetería, así que decidió sentarse a su lado**

-Itadakimasu!  
>-I… tadakimasu…<p>

**Ambos se pusieron a comer con una relativa poca lentitud.**

**Tenma volvió a intentar la jugada de antes de tocar su mano, era difícil que pudiera mover con rapidez el brazo en ese preciso momento, ya que estaban sentados más juntos que la anterior vez, pero esta vez fue Kyousuke quien tocó el mismo la mano de Tenma para luego apartarla. Tenma pensó que podía haber sido una coincidencia, pero le intentó tocar la mano de nuevo; Tsurugi tardó más en apartarla y acto seguido tragó saliva**

**Unos tres cuartos de hora más tarde, subieron de nuevo rumbo a la sala de espera. Ambos se sentaron, de nuevo, en las mismas sillas, que seguían estando libres, al igual que toda la sala de espera. Kyousuke seguía sin hablar y un poco tembloroso**

-Tsurugi…  
>-¿Huh?<br>-¿E… estás seguro que te encuentras bien?, ¿tienes frío?  
>-Que sí… que sí, ¿por… qué no iba a estarlo?<br>-Te veo temblando y…-**, en ese momento, Tenma, por fin, agarró la mano de Kyousuke, **-Las manos… las tienes frías-

**Kyousuke, repentinamente, empezó a no poder casi respirar; con la mano libre se tocó la parte alta de su torso, como si se estuviera ahogando**

-¡Tsurugi!-**, Tenma se estaba asustando cada vez más, **-¡D… dime algo!... Llamaré a la enfermera-  
>-H… … N-no… la llames… no… estoy… hh… enfermo…<p>

**Un Tenma desesperado, sin saber qué hacer, solo pudo abrazarle mientras lloraba, **-Tsurugi… Tsurugi-kun… por favor… recupérate…-

**La reacción de Tenma solo llevó a una solución posible a Tsurugi, también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: Apretó la mano de Tenma con fuerza y acercó su cara a la de su compañero, dándole un largo beso en los labios y abrazándole con la mano que antes tenía en el pecho. Tenma no hizo nada, solo siguió a su compañero, abrazándole de igual modo con la mano libre que tenía**

**Se pasaron así varios minutos, hasta que Tenma cortó el beso**

-T… Tsurugi…kun-**, la cara de Tenma estaba roja como un tomate, y todavía llena de lágrimas  
><strong>-¿De qué… te asustas, Matsukaze?-**, Tsurugi, también medio llorando, hablaba con mayor claridad, aunque volvió a lanzarse a besarle, abrazándole con ambas manos fuertemente, una situada tras la cabeza de Tenma y otra rodeándole la espalda **-Todo el día… me has puesto nervioso… intentando agarrarme de la mano…-**  
><strong>-T… Te amo… Tsurugi-kun-**, Tenma abrazó fuertemente también a Tsurugi  
><strong>-Te amo… Matsukaze-kun… y no pararé de besarte… hasta que nos cansemos-

**Y así fue, cuando ambos se cansaron y se quedaron dormidos, fue el único momento en el que dejaron de besarse, aunque sus labios seguían próximos uno del otro**


	2. Kirino y Shindou

**2.- Kirino y Shindou - Dedicado a Steph y Sam, mis Shindou y Kirino particulares  
><strong>

-¿P… pero qué…?-**, Kirino lo había visto, había visto como se besaban Tenma y Kyousuke como si no hubiera un mañana, no es que estuviera asustado, simplemente estaba sorprendido enormemente, pero no porque le molestara, ni mucho menos; sus sentimientos se podían englobar dentro de la envidia, sana, pero envidia al fin y al cabo.**

**Kirino se tuvo que dar la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos para no molestar a la pareja, y anduvo hasta que se paró cerca de una ventana, a una distancia relativamente lejana a la de la sala de espera. Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró profundamente**

-Se les veía tan felices-**, sonrió, pero una preocupación se le alojó en su mente, una preocupación que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía tiempo, su capitán y amigo de la infancia, por el que se sentía igual que Tenma ante Kyousuke, pero no desde hace tres o cuatro meses como les sucedía a ellos dos, sino que lo arrastraba desde antes de su entrada al club de fútbol, hacía ya más de dos años**

-¿D-debería hacer lo mismo con Shindou-san?... ¡N-no! ¿Qué digo?...-**, Kirino se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con las manos como si se intentara quitar la idea de la cabeza, sin resultado notable, **-Seguramente le van más las chicas, evidentemente-**, Kirino se giró y se miró a sí mismo reflejado en el cristal de la ventana, **-Pero yo soy parecido a una chica…-**, Kirino se atusaba las trenzas, y tocaba el pecho para denotar que, evidentemente, no era una chica,** -Tal vez siente algo por mí… pese a que sería un sentimiento erróneo… … Shindou-kun…-**, la cara se le sonrojó al decir el nombre de su capitán, la cabeza de Kirino era un embrollo en esos momentos, **-Yo… ¡He de saberlo como sea!

**Kirino tuvo que salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su capitán, pero cuando estaba a pocos metros, intentó disimular**

-Con permiso…  
>-¿Oh, ya estás de vuelta, Kirino?<br>-Uhm… sí, Shindou-san-**, disimuló con una sonrisa  
><strong>-Y… ¿las bebidas?-**, Shindou miró a las manos de Kirino  
><strong>-Oh… se me… olvidaron-**, Kirino rió de una manera nerviosa, supuestamente había ido a por bebidas, pero la escena que vio hizo que se le olvidara. Shindou rió junto a él, cosa que reconfortaba a Kirino, **-Eh…Shindou-san… quería preguntarte algo…

**Shindou dejó de reír y le miró mientras Kirino se sentaba, **-Dime, Kirino-san

-Bueno… quería saber algo que me lleva dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y del que ahora me he acordado…-**, Kirino respiró hondo y preguntó, **-Quería saber si a ti te… gustan las chicas…-**, Kirino se esperaba alguna cara extrañada de su capitán, pero Shindou le miró tranquilamente**

-Hum… pues sí, me gustan las chicas, ¿por?  
>-Ah… n-no… es que como Akane… suele ir detrás de ti con la cámara de fotos en mano, no sabía si le habías pillado algo de cariño…-<strong>, Kirino fingía su tristeza al saber que le gustaban las chicas, pero aun tenía la posibilidad de que tuviera preferencia por ambos géneros, así que, tras un rato de silencio, Kirino volvió a preguntar, <strong>-Y… ¿Te gustan… los… chicos?

**En ese momento, Shindou sí que se sorprendió, y sonrojado, miró hacia otro lado, **-P… pues… ¡¿P-por qué me preguntas esas cosas?-**, Shindou se dio cuenta de su elevación excesiva de voz, **-Huh… perdón… pero, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?, ¿hay algún chico que me siga tanto como lo hace Akane?-**, Shindou soltó una risilla**

**Kirino le tomó la mano, **-Shindou… san…-  
>-K… Kirino-san…-<strong>, la cara de Shindou empezó a sonrojarse paulatinamente, y unos segundos después apartó la mirada, <strong>-Y… Yo… … ¿Tú… tú eres quien…?-  
>-Se que te gustan las chicas, pero si no lo decía, reventaba…<br>-Kirino… yo… no he afirmado… eso  
>-¿A qué te estás refiriendo?<br>-Kirino… tú has sido la única persona que se ha preocupado tan fervientemente de mi… si me caía durante los entrenamientos, aparecías con el botiquín para curarme… si no podía ir a clase porque me dolía la tripa, te saltabas las clases menos importantes para verme, aunque te echara la bronca por hacerlo… ahora, cuando iba al hospital, ibas tú a mi lado en la ambulancia… seguro que hay muchas más cosas de las que puede que no me acuerdo muy bien…-**, Shindou reía leve y dulcemente, **-O sea que todo esa era… ¿por amor?

**La cara de Kirino estaba completamente roja, **-Al principio era una gran amistad… pero eso fue yendo a más, hasta que me encontré con que no podía vivir sin tenerte a mi lado y… eso…-**, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Kirino**

-Kirino… nunca te he dicho que no me gusten los chicos… solo me he sorprendido, nada más-**, Shindou hizo un gesto a Kirino, **-Acércate un momento, por favor-. **Kirino obedeció con gesto nervioso y se subió en la cama, al lado de Shindou. El capitán no vaciló en sus intenciones, **-Te quiero, Kirino Ranmaru-**, su capitán ofreció sus labios a los de Kirino, el cual se recostó a su lado, con cuidado, para no tocar las doloridas piernas de Shindou**

-Te… quiero… Shindou Tak…-**, su largo beso tuvo que ser cortado por la aparición de alguien, Kurama… en el peor momento y en el peor lugar**

**Kurama les miró durante unos momentos en ese momento de calma tensa que se producía, para rápidamente, darse la vuelta y volverse sobre sus pasos. Shindou y Kirino se quedaron en su pose romántica todavía, en silencio y con cara de circunstancias, durante varios minutos, **-Eh… Kirino… ¿y si traes las bebidas? Este beso… me ha dejado… bastante seco…-**, Shindou acabó con una risa nerviosa  
><strong>-Uh… sí, ya voy…-**, Kirino se levantó y rodeó el área de la cama, pero fue sujetado por Shindou, el cual le dio otro beso en los labios, esta vez más corto  
>Shindou quería decirle algo bonito, pero no le salía nada, así que probó con algo en un idioma distinto para que quedara más bello, -<strong>Danke, Mein Liebling…  
>-S… Shindou… … … ¡B-bueno, voy ya a por las bebidas!-<strong>, Kirino salió corriendo lleno de sonrojo, y Shindou veía como se iba su amado, con una sensación de comodidad y vergüenza a partes iguales<strong>


	3. Minamisawa y Kurama

**3.- Minamisawa y Kurama****- Éste va dedicado a Anshie, que en su día me pidió pron de Minamisawa... pena que seguro que no entiende español T_T**

**Kurama se tuvo que sentar en uno de los asientos del pasillo con cara de póker, tras haber visto a su capitán y uno de sus compañeros en una postura, llamémoslo, incómoda**

-Hey, Kurama-**, una conocida voz venía de la entrada del pasillo, era Minamisawa, que con un saludo, se dirigió, junto con Hyoudou, su inseparable capitán; Minamisawa se sentó al lado del chaval, mientras que Hyoudou se apoyó en la pared.**

-¿Qué tal, Kurama?  
>-Bueno, tú que te crees, Minamisawa… pues todos tenemos miedo…-<strong>, Kurama no miraba directamente a Minamisawa, miraba de una manera apartada, mostrando una especie de enfurruñamiento hacia él.<br>**-Tranquiiilo, seguro que se recupera…-**, pasó una mano por detrás de Kurama, tocándole el hombro opuesto, **-No es realmente para estar así de nervioso

**Kurama se levantó y fue a la máquina de café, **-Bueno, si… estoy nervioso por otra cosa…-**, acto seguido se sentó de nuevo con un café templado en sus manos**

-¿Huh?, dime, dime…-**, a Minamisawa se le veía muy muy interesado acerca del tema**

-Minamisawa, me voy un momento, ¿vale?-**, el aviso era de Hyoudou que tras el gesto afirmativo, giró el pasillo entrando al baño**

**Kurama miró como se iba y Minamisawa le miró a él, **-Ahora puedes decirme… ¿tenías vergüenza porque lo escuchara?  
>-Uhm… sí… bueno, es que he visto a Tenma y a Kyousuke… abrazados como dos novios…<br>-Vaaaaya, no me lo esperaba del ex-agente, tal vez del otro sí-**, acto seguido rió  
><strong>-Bueno… es que no solo él sino que también…-**, Kurama interrumpió la frase al ver que llegaba Kirino, que intentando ir rápido, compró dos bebidas de la máquina expendedora; entre una lata y la otra, Kirino miró a Kurama, con una cara ligeramente atemorizada que parecía pedir que no dijera nada; cuando terminó, se fue, y al mismo tiempo que Kirino desaparecía por el pasillo, saltó Minamisawa  
><strong>-¿Y Kirino?  
>-¿Q… qué?<br>-¿Con quién está Kirino?, ¿con Shindou?-**, Minamisawa se carcajeó, **-Porque si es así… creo que todo esto puede tener una explicación-  
>-¿Qué explicación puede tener?<p>

**Minamisawa se levantó y se puso frente a él, **-Una de las personas ha visto a una de las parejas… y el otro ha sentido tanta envidia que se ha declarado a quien amaba… y eso…-**, Minamisawa agarró de la camiseta a Kurama, **-… me está pasando a mí ahora mismo

**Kurama se meneó, sintiéndose incómodo, **-¡P… para!, ¿Qué haces?  
>-Lo que siempre he deseado, Kurama-kun<p>

**Hubo un leve pero intenso forcejeo, en el que hasta el vaso de café que sostenía Kurama salió volando por una ventana abierta cercana. Parece ser que el café le tuvo que caer a alguien, porque se oyó un tono de disgusto en lontananza; por suerte, el café ya se había enfriado**

**Kurama empujó a Minamisawa a la pared, **-Minamisawa, me hiciste daño… mucho daño, te fuiste como si sólo pensaras en el fútbol como dar patadas a un balón y no como un deporte para fortalecer tus vínculos. Además… tú ya tienes a tu capitán, ¿no?, siguiéndote a todas partes, y no creo que sea porque de repente te hayas vuelto el jefe del equipo, ¿me equivoco?, se que me olvidaste con tanta facilidad como te dejaste hacer por él

**Minamisawa le interrumpió, **-¡EEEEH!, cálmate, que ya estás desvariando, tal vez fue un error irme del Raimon, pero eso ya nunca lo sabré, y lo que sucede con Hyoudou es… bueno… sí… él está enamorado de mí, y ya sabe que yo andaba detrás de otro chico…-**, Minamisawa miró a los ojos a Kurama, **-… ese chico eres tú, estúpido…-**, prontamente se dio la vuelta, **-Pero si no me quieres ver de nuevo, lo entiendo…-**, las tácticas de Minamisawa eran bastante crueles: apretó los puños haciendo ver que se sentía impotente, pero el estar dado la vuelta escondía una cara pícara esperando que el corazón de Kurama cayera como fruta madura, **-Entonces… le diré a Hyoudou que acepto su proposición-**, no mostrando la cara, Minamisawa se dirigió en la misma dirección a la que el capitán de Gassan Kunimitsu había ido. **

**A los dos pasos, Kurama le agarró de la chaqueta de chándal que portaba, **-Bien, Minamisawa, ahora te toca decirme cuáles de tus puntos son mentira-**, Kurama no estaba llorando, es más, sonreía, no logrando seguir el juego al exjugador del Raimon**

-Me conoces ya demasiado, Kurama-kun… me gusta-**, Minamisawa paró unos segundos y continuó hablando, **-lo único que es mentira es que aceptara su proposición… aunque, si tú algún día quieres una persona más en nuestra relación… solo tienes que decírselo… ya me entiendes a que me refiero con "relación" en este caso…-

**Kurama solo le miró y respondió, **-Será difícil, pero estoy de acuerdo… te creo-**, acarició la mejilla a su compañero  
><strong>-Heh… ¿Por qué me deberías creer?  
>-Porque no sabes mentir dos veces seguidas<br>-Eso es cierto…-**, susurró Minamisawa a Kurama mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su compañero para acabar fundiéndose en un beso tan intenso que tuvieron que apoyarse en la pared para seguirlo sin problemas**

**Por un lado Hyoudou observaba desde lejos, con sonrojo y tristeza, pero también consuelo, esperando que lo que prometió Minamisawa fuera un día cierto**

**Por otro lado, Kariya Masaki iba hacia la habitación de Shindou cuando se topó con Minamisawa y Kurama, pese a que Kariya les miró y luego pasó de largo, Kurama se avergonzó, aunque Minamisawa sonrió viendo cual sería la próxima víctima de las redes del amor**


	4. Kariya y Hikaru

**4.- Kariya y Hikaru - Dedicado a Soundlessxaya, de tumblr, que andaba queriendo algo así desde hace tiempo :3  
><strong>

**La visita a Shindou fue corta, Kariya intentaba disimular las pocas lágrimas que le causó ver a su senpai y al capitán cogidos de la mano firmemente, ya haciendo denotar su nuevo estatus**

**Kariya se volvió hacia donde pilló antes a Kurama y Minamisawa dándose amor; ya no estaban; tampoco estaba Hyoudou… por si acaso no se atrevió a acercarse al cuarto de baño, sabiendo los rumores que se decían y dicen de Minamisawa en el instituto, **-O sea… que el tigre, y no precisamente por ninguna técnica… vaya con el exiliado… … … ¿H-Hikaru?

**Hikaru subía por las escaleras con el pelo y la chaqueta manchadas de café, él fue la víctima real del forcejeo de los dos tortolitos**

-Ho… hola, Kariya-san…  
>-¿Qué haces… así?, además hueles a café frío…<br>-C-creo que alguien ha lanzado café por la ventana…-**, Hikaru intentó cambiar de tema, **-¿Y… c-cómo está el capitán?  
>-Oh… el capitán bien…-<strong>, Kariya respondió con un tono ligeramente despreciativo, <strong>-… debe estar de maravilla con Kirino-baka-senpai…-**, tras descargarse, suspiró profundamente**

**Hikaru le tocó el hombro, **-¿Hm? Oh… no te preocupes, Kariya-san-**, echó una risilla agradable, aunque realmente no había entendido el trasfondo**

-Es cierto… peor estás tú, deberías cambiarte de chaqueta…  
>-¿Huh? Um… no, no es necesario, además, no tengo aquí otra<br>-Ten, toma la mía-**, Kariya se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Hikaru  
><strong>-Uh… T-te dije que no era necesario… aún así, me tengo que lavar la cara todavía, pero gracias…-**, Hikaru sonrió, **-Si me disculpas, he de ir al baño un momento…  
>-Oh, va… … ¡No, Hikaru!-<strong>, demasiado tarde, Hikaru ya había ido pitando al cuarto de baño, en donde supuestamente estaban Minamisawa y Kurama demasiado, pero demasiado encariñados, según suposiciones del propio Kariya <strong>-Puff… lo que se va a encontrar…-

**Kariya esperó a Hikaru, y a los diez minutos ya estaba de vuelta, con una ligera cara de sorpresa, **-Eh… Etto…-  
>-No tenías que haber ido…<br>-Realmente… no sé qué decir, pero se veía una escena muy adorable, hehe…-**, Hikaru volvió a reir, pero esta vez era una especie de risilla nerviosa  
><strong>-¿A-Adorable?… p-pero… ¿eso lo has visto tú más de una vez?  
>-Oh, claro, muchísimas veces<p>

**Kariya empezó a pensar que Hikaru o era más mayor de lo que parecía o que podía ser un pervertido… preferentemente escogió la primera**

-Uh… Hikaru… no sabía que eras tan mayor como para ver esas cosas como si nada…  
>-Bueno… tal vez sí, sigue resultando curioso que dos chicos se amen, pero se veían muy bien juntos, y que se lo demuestren, quiere decir que se aman de verdad<p>

**El sonrojo de Kariya se acrecentaba; cuando le conoció, no le daba mucho interés a su compañero, ya que solo se lograba fijar en Kirino, su senpai; pero desde que empezaron a compartir tiempo en el laboratorio del instituto, sus vínculos empezaron a unirse hasta límites intrínsecos, eso sí, la opinión de Kariya sobre Hikaru era que no estaría bien flirtear con alguien como él, debido a que pensaba que era todavía demasiado aniñado para esos temas; no obstante eso empezó a cambiar en ese preciso instante: si ya sabía de tales cosas, no podía ser tan inocente e infantil como pensaba**

-H… hum… pero claro, ¿q-qué sucedería si un chico se te insinuara? Porque… te parece muy bien eso siempre que sea algo ajeno, ¿no?-**, Kariya disimulaba su vergüenza precariamente  
><strong>-Eso depende de quién sea… si por ejemplo fuera Kidou-kantoku, que veo imposible, me costaría decidir… … uh… no debía haber dicho eso…  
>-¡¿T… Te gusta nuestro entrenador? ¡Pero si os lleváis diez años de diferencia!... d-deberías buscarte alguien de tu edad-<strong>, Kariya miró hacia otro lado con cara enfurruñada<strong>  
>-Ya… ya lo sé, es un amor platónico, n-no significa que quiera ser su novio ni nada así… n-no me hagas mucho caso-<strong>, Hikaru rió nervioso de nuevo en voz alta durante un corto periodo de tiempo<br>**-Hikaru… seguro que te gusta alguien de tu edad…  
>-Hum… pues no estoy muy seguro, realmente<p>

**Kariya suspiró y le tocó el hombro, quedándose en silencio durante un tiempo escaso, **-Deberías mirarlo, seguro que a alguien le gustas…  
>-Yo creo que no… creo que todavía soy muy pueril para esas co…-<strong>, Kariya no pudo con la presión y le abrazó, <strong>-No eres infantil… por lo menos no ahora… eso está bien  
>-K… Kariya-san…<br>-Hikaru-kun, evidentemente sí que le gustas a alguien-**, totalmente sonrojado, le dio un beso en la mejilla  
><strong>-Uh…-**, Hikaru se sonrojó, jamás pensó que alguien como Kariya estuviera prendado de alguien como él, **-pero… ¿no andabas tú detrás de Kirino-senpai?  
>-Bleh… para qué, si es novio del capitán…<br>-No… si eso ya lo sé, ya les he visto cuando he ido al baño…  
>-¿Viste a Kirino-senpai y al capitán?, ¿no me acabas de decir que habías ido al baño?<br>-Sí… pero después de ir al baño, me acerqué a la habitación… si antes hemos estado hablando de ello, ¿recuerdas?  
>-Yo… creía que hablabas de Kurama y Minamisawa… que deben estar en el baño<br>-¿Huh? No… no estaban en el baño… ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
><strong>Kariya lo había malinterpretado todo, <strong>-No… por nada…  
>-Por cierto… ese… beso…<br>-B… bah… qué más da ya…-**, volvió a poner pose de enfurruñamiento, **-S… sí… lo he hecho por "eso", ¿v-vale?  
>-Si quieres, podemos intentar algo…<br>-¿E-Eh?  
>-Que podemos intentarlo… yo… no pierdo nada-<strong>, Hikaru se abrazó fuertemente a su compañero y le hizo varias caricias a las que el pobre Kariya no sabía cómo responder<strong>  
>-¿E-Entonces… vale…? G-gracias… … t-te quiero Hikaru... kun<br>**Hikaru se mantuvo en silencio y sonriente, escondiendo el enorme sonrojo que le invadía**


End file.
